


Of Buried Feelings and a Wedding

by banditsolace



Series: Mono no aware [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditsolace/pseuds/banditsolace
Summary: In which Mew and Gulf used to be best of friends and Mew had buried his feelings for Gulf until it was too late: Gulf had feelings for him too but was just as scared as he was that he buried his feelings for him too.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Mono no aware [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022497
Kudos: 27





	Of Buried Feelings and a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot based on the comment on the Ben & Ben song that went viral. For A, as always thank you.

Today is the day.

Staring blankly at his bedroom’s white ceiling, Mew unusually woke up before his alarm had gone off. He heaved a sigh before rolling off to the other side of the bed to turn off the alarm clock. He’s up, twenty minutes ahead six in the morning. As he made his way towards the en suite bathroom, the white tuxedo hanging by the cabinet door caught his eye.

He crossed the room to reach out and to touch the fabric it was made of. The feel of the suit against his fingers felt surreal unlike when he first tried it at the couture store. He couldn’t believe it then. He still couldn’t believe it until now. A soft buzz resounded in the almost-silent room dismissed his reverie.

Please be there.

A small smile formed against his lips. After reading the text, he tossed his phone back to his unmade bed and headed towards the bathroom. It was a message that didn’t need a reply. 

It was beautiful. The words fell short on his mouth but he was sure it was—it is. The white and blue array of different flowers like roses, stargazer lilies, hydrangeas, and stephanotis adorned the equally pleasing to see baroque-style and mosaicked walls of the church. White and blue laces of cloth held the centerpieces in its posts.

But he was even more beautiful. And for a moment, he forgot to breathe. He wasn’t sure how long he held his breathing but he started to remember how to, the moment his eyes caught his gaze. He was far but his steady brown eyes held his bound. And he was smiling. It was the brightest smile she saw from him and it was contagious that he found himself smiling back at him. He finally gave him an encouraging nod and looked forward to the chancel as the ensemble started to play.

“…And it took us many years to get here, but what matters most is that we’re both here; both standing in front of each other. I vow to you and I vow to everyone who bears witness today that I am here to love you and to cherish you from this day on and until my last breath leave me.”

He didn’t even notice the sole tear he shed, not until it reached his cheek. He quickly wiped it off with the back of his left hand.

“I now pronounce you Mr. Chivaaree and Mr. Traipipattanapong.”

The thundering clap of hands resounded inside the entirety of the church.

“Finding someone whom we can marry has turned out to be easy and has been taken lightly. But finding someone whom we would want to live the rest of our lives with is something not everyone will manage to do. For marriage has always been a two way street and it would really require both persons to want to live the rest of their lives with each other. Gulf, my now son-in-law, and my son Bright, I hope your life together will be filled with joy, happiness, and lots of love. Cherish one another and support one another. Everyone, let's all raise our glass for this newlywed couple.”

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered as the couple kissed.

Gulf slowly released him from the hug he initiated first.

“I'm really happy you made it.” 

His eyes were twinkling in happiness, he noted. It was overwhelming to see him overjoyed like this. He gave him a smile.

“Of course. I couldn't miss this for the world. Congratulations.”

He was transfixed on his face as his cheeks blushed a little.

“Thank you. I'm a lucky man.”

He nodded in agreement. He always has been, he thought.

“Indeed you are. Now go, your partner is waiting for you.”

He pointed to where Bright was standing. He followed his train of sight. He chuckled.

“Alright. Thank you for coming again.”

He shook his head.

“You're always welcome.”

Indeed he always was. He followed his retreating figure until he reached where he was. He smiled yet again despite the faint shattering sound inside him. He took one last sip of the wine and excused himself from the table, leaving the food untouched.

He breathed deeply as he headed towards his car and went home.


End file.
